


7 Minutes of Hell

by sy2b (kdee)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (everyone getting tired of chansoo's shit), 7 minutes in heaven, Alternate Universe - High School, Jongdae Being an Undercover Matchmaker, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdee/pseuds/sy2b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Jongdae needs to rig the game, Zitao wonders whether any of his friends are straight, and Kyungsoo misses out on his Netflix. In other words, 7 Minutes in Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chansoo fic!! i apologise if this whole fic screams 'amateur', which it probably will. dedicated to my b(a)eta noah, who listened to me brainstorming (/breaking down over) this fic on Skype and gave me the main idea of this work. love you! ♥ B)

 my [tumblr](http://sunnyeols.tumblr.com). fic  on [LJ](http://khxdija.livejournal.com/705.html) and [asianfanfics](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/808018/).

> _**words:** 2,322  
> _ **warnings:** swearing, extremely vague references to drug use, (Baekhyun's) indistinct innuendos, Kyungsoo being violent  
>  **pairings:** chanyeol/kyungsoo, brief side!luhan/minseok

  
3 minutes in, Tao already looks like he fucking hates everyone, Yixing is probably stoned off his ass, and everyone else is waiting for Jongdae to deal out the first two people to stuff in the closet. So far, so good.

“Luhan and Minseok.” Jongdae reads out, and everyone immediately looks over at them while simultaneously deflating in relief.

Luhan flushes immediately, looking everywhere except at the other boy, who is sitting one over from Sehun. Minseok just looks vaguely surprised, getting up to offer Luhan his hand to help him up and into the closet, which is essentially two steps away. Everyone rolls their eyes. Luhan flushes an even deeper red, and takes Minseok’s hand.

Chanyeol catches Kyungsoo’s eyes and mouths “ _finally,_ ” and Kyungsoo agrees. Luhan has liked Minseok probably since he was in diapers, and pretty much everyone knows that Jongdae probably rigged the results so he could get both of their asses into action. It’s been getting uncomfortable with all the charged tension constantly near them.

The closet door clicks closed, and Jongdae sets the timer for seven minutes. No one’s particularly interested in hearing whatever they get up to in there, and instead, Chanyeol exhales in relief.

“Jesus Christ. Thanks, Jongdae.” He says.

Kyungsoo listens and picks at the carpet below him, wondering in the back of his head, if maybe him and Chanyeol could end up in the closet together. The prospect of it makes his palms grow warm, and it sounds both terrifying and amazing at the same time.

Jongdae winks at Chanyeol, ruffling the paper name slips in front of him around. “Don’t be too quick to thank me, Chanyeol. Might be you coming up next.”

And then Jongdae looks over at Kyungsoo in a similar way, which is confusing because it’s as if he knows Kyungsoo was thinking about being in the closet with Chanyeol, even though they’re best friends. Oh, God. No, no, no. Kyungsoo knows what’s up. He always knew Kim Jongdae looked too fucking shifty for his own good.

Before Kyungsoo can lean over and take out his name slip from the pile, there’s a thud from the closet and a breathy noise that everyone instinctively _knows_ is Luhan. The group makes similarly grossed out faces.

“Wrap it before you tap it,” Baekhyun says cheerily, rapping his knuckles against the closet door.

Jongdae wrinkles his nose. “Whoever doesn’t get chosen to go in the closet is cleaning out whatever ungodly substances I find after this thing is over.”

Jongin leans over to smack Jongdae over the head with his bottle of Cola. “This was your fucking idea dude, don’t rope us into your weird exhibitionist tendencies.”

“It’s _7 Minutes in Heaven_ , shut up.”

Kyungsoo figures that being screwed over by Jongdae and having to go into the closet with Chanyeol is better than cleaning the closet out. He grimaces at the thought of the latter, then takes a slow breath in, imagining being in that dark, warm space with the taller boy inches away from him. Close enough to feel each other’s breath. Their legs would probably get knocked together in the process of keeping distance and Chanyeol would probably—Kyungsoo nearly swears out of surprise when Chanyeol throws an arm around him, feeling like he’s just been thoroughly doused in hot water.

“What I _still_ don’t understand is why the hell we’re playing this game,” Zitao says, voice confused. He frowns, turning himself so he can rest his feet on Junmyeon’s lap. Junmyeon doesn’t complain. “I’m _pretty_ sure most of us in here are straight. I think.”

Sehun looks pointedly at Zitao’s feet on Junmyeon’s lap, and Tao flicks his forehead.

They’re all sitting on Jongdae’s living room floor, and even though he has one of those 3D televisions, they’ve decidedly chosen on a shitty game of 7 Minutes in Heaven with the sort of storage closet.  Kyungsoo, having a hopeless, invisible soft spot for his best friend had been roped into the evening rather than spending his evening on Netflix. Which has turned out well, because otherwise, Kyungsoo would be missing out on how warm the other boy feels. Chanyeol’s arm that’s currently resting on the expanse of Kyungsoo’s shoulder silently slides down, instead looping around the smaller boy’s waist to tug him in. Kyungsoo bites down hard on his lip. He can feel when Chanyeol’s hand lands just above where his jeans begin, and swears that the fingers that stretch out gently stroke at his shirt. Kyungsoo has to remember to breath.

He’s about to blurt out, _Yeol, how the_ fuck _do you expect me not to be in love with you when you do things like this_ , when the timer shrills everyone back to reality, including Yixing. Everyone looks at one another, silently begging for someone to get the balls to open the closet door because Minseok may or may not be doing unspeakable things to Luhan.

Yixing obliviously obliges and the two boys tumble out of the closet together, tripping over Baekhyun in the process, who immediately fires as many expletives as he can at the two. Luhan and Minseok promptly spring apart.

There’s a few beats of silence as everyone surveys the scruffy look both flushing boys are sporting. They’re all sitting in a more-or-less circle, which makes them able to see from all angles. Unfortunately.

“God, finally.” Jongin says, and kicks at both of them to prompt them to sit down.

Everyone takes a moment to reflect on how much they love Jongin, which is ruined for Kyungsoo as soon as Chanyeol jams his cap haphazardly onto his Kyungsoo’s head, obscuring his view. He narrows his eyes and whips his head up to meet Chanyeol’s, whose hair is stuck up in tufts, and who is currently wearing a grin that looks much too comfortable. Kyungsoo feels as if enough is enough and hits Chanyeol around the head, causing the hand on Kyungsoo’s side to tighten, digging Chanyeol’s slender fingers into his skin. Kyungsoo jumps and slowly turns his head, stonily meeting Chanyeol’s eyes, raising his hand again.

“Haha,” Yixing helpfully says, and the rest of the group are too tired to ask for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to stop fucking flirting. If that’s what they’re doing. They’re essentially a dumber, more aggressive version of Luhan and Minseok. Baekhyun and Jongin egg them on, knowing that these are probably the last moments of awkward, aggressive tension before Jongdae puts them into action.

Chanyeol manages to hold the other’s wrists at bay, and Kyungsoo scrunches his nose up in intense frustration. Chanyeol coos.

“Aw, that’s my cute little Soo.” He teases. Kyungsoo is about to hit him again when he realises that Chanyeol has a flush blooming from his collar. Kyungsoo hits him anyway, wedging the cap back onto his head and his stupid cute pixie ears, huffing. He knows that a blush is crawling up his neck.

There’s a few moments of silence.

“Kanyeol and Chungsoo!” Jongdae booms.

“Oh my God, Jongdae.” Sehun hisses, moving away from his friend in shame.

Jongdae mutters “shut up,” and then secretly mourns for his lost chance at a dramatic entry.

“What.” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo says.

Kris, who has been mostly silent for the entire evening, clears his throat.

“Good luck, kids.” He says, nodding at them both. Yixing nods sagely.

“What the fuck, Kris,” Baekhyun mutters fondly and then hastily drags both victims up by their arms, pushing them into the enclosed space. Kyungsoo trips up on the edge of the closet, and he can tell from Chanyeol’s mourned howl that his cap has been knocked off and out.

The door is closed, and a soft _click_ indicates that they’ve been locked in.

They both inhale and exhale.

Kyungsoo tries to feel his way behind him, cautiously trying to clear some space. It’s so warm in here, and he can hear Chanyeol’s steady breaths from somewhere in front. Reality suddenly and violently worms its way in, and Kyungsoo quickly realises that he’s going to be stuck here for nearly 10 minutes with Chanyeol. He’s scared that his heartbeat is audible.

“You in here, Soo?” Chanyeol jokes softly, and Kyungsoo startles with how close the voice sounds.

“Um, yeah. Yeah.” Kyungsoo whispers back.

He swallows thickly, and tries to work out a logical plan. Small talk won’t go down well. Maybe he should make fun of the whole situation. Kyungsoo opens his mouth, but that goes to hell when Chanyeol’s fingers gingerly brush at his shoulders and neck. He can hear Chanyeol exhale shakily.

“Getting my bearings. Sorry.” Chanyeol murmurs, but his voice is quivering. Kyungsoo’s hands shake as his fingers join Chanyeol’s on his shoulders, threading through the other’s boy’s fingers immediately. He laughs nervously, trying to lighten the mood.

“Hey, I’m here.” Kyungsoo quietly announces.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol replies, voice just above a whisper, his fingers bunching up into the smaller boy’s shirt. Kyungsoo holds onto Chanyeol’s hands a little tighter. “Kyungsoo.”

The delayed sense of fear catches up with Kyungsoo and he breathes a little harder. “It’s—it’s fine, if, you know. We don’t need to. To do anything.” Kyungsoo chuckles a little hysterically. “This is such a stupid game, oh my God, so, so _stupid_ —“

Chanyeol’s hands move up Kyungsoo’s neck, thumbs softly feeling at the skin below his ears.

“Kyungsoo, stop.” Chanyeol breathes, and Kyungsoo can feel Chanyeol start to haul him forward.

What Kyungsoo does next is completely instinctual, and he regrets it a nanosecond after it is done. A large clatter sounds, and Kyungsoo wildly hopes that he hasn’t somehow blinded Chanyeol with rogue cleaning products.

“The fuck, Soo?” Chanyeol gasps, winded. From the dim light filtering from the sliver of space under the closet, Kyungsoo can vaguely see an outline of Chanyeol holding his stomach, curled forward from his position on the floor. Kyungsoo, for the first time, feels betrayed by his knee’s response. And, shit, Park fucking Chanyeol made the first move.

Then everything fast forwards and Kyungsoo realises how badly he’s fucked up.

“Wait, no, _no_ ,” Kyungsoo babbles, tripping forward to feel for Chanyeol’s shoulders. He crouches, “Yeol, oh God, I didn’t mean—“ Kyungsoo skids on a dustpan, landing hard onto Chanyeol’s lap.

Kyungsoo yelps, and doesn’t care that his hands immediately search for Chanyeol’s face, his hands are shaking, fingers tracing reverently over his cheeks.

“Soo,” Chanyeol says thickly, “it’s fine, you don’t—“

“No, shut up, please,” Kyungsoo hitches, and tries to get stable on his best friend’s lap. “I didn’t mean— I just _panicked_ , it—“ Kyungsoo hurriedly grabs at Chanyeol’s hand over his stomach, desperately trying to convey how he feels. He continues again, tripping over his words. “Yeol, I’m so sorry, I _want_ to, honestly—“

Chanyeol kisses him.

Kyungsoo blinks, head reeling. He tries to catch his breath, and Chanyeol kisses him again, lip catching at the inseam of Kyungsoo’s bottom lip.

“You _nerd_ ,” Chanyeol hums shakily, eyes flickering lazily from Kyungsoo’s mouth to his large eyes. One of his hands is still in Kyungsoo’s, the fingers of his other hand flickering at Kyungsoo’s collarbones.

“You,” Kyungsoo starts, inhaling jerkily when Chanyeol leans in again, pressing his open mouth to his, and Kyungsoo lets out a whimper when his tongue dips to wet Kyungsoo’s lips. “So unfair,” Kyungsoo whispers.

The smaller boy rocks himself closer on Chanyeol’s lap, and strokes Chanyeol’s cheek. Their mouths meet again and Kyungsoo starts to pet at Chanyeol’s soft hair, tugging the strands on a whim. A thrill runs through him when a whimper dissolves into his mouth.

They rock their mouths against each other, Chanyeol’s tongue softly flicking and laving warmly at Kyungsoo’s full bottom lip, over and over. Kyungsoo’s other hand holds tight to Chanyeol’s, guiding it to lean on the closet’s wall.

Kyungsoo moves on Chanyeol’s lap so both his legs are kneeling on either side of the other boy’s. But Chanyeol being the giant he is, means that Kyungsoo still fully needs to stretch up, stomach pressed along Chanyeol’s. When Chanyeol pulls away to chuckle a little, breath fluttering between them, Kyungsoo huffs and leans forward to nip at Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol falls silent immediately. Kyungsoo stalls, then takes the opportunity to nudge the taller boy’s mouth open with his own, cautiously lapping his tongue on the warm edge of Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol slides his free hand up Kyungsoo’s neck and curves his tongue around Kyungsoo’s. Something in Kyungsoo fizzes, and he kisses Chanyeol wetly, both of them fiercely and desperately deepening the kiss. Their hands resting on the closet wall come away, Kyungsoo looping it tight around Chanyeol’s shoulder, and Chanyeol pressing Kyungsoo closer, flush against his body with a hand on the flat of his back. Kyungsoo flicks his tongue against the roof of Chanyeol’s mouth and Chanyeol inhales sharply.

“Kyungsoo,” he says weakly. “Soo.”

They break apart slowly, both of them breathing hard and with hazy eyes. Kyungsoo licks his lips, and Chanyeol follows the movement, swallowing nervously. His eyes flutter closed a few times before he speaks.

“Please say I haven’t been the only one wanting this.” He whispers, fingers flexing at Kyungsoo’s back. He inhales quietly, flitting between the other boy’s eyes. “And who will continue wanting this.”

Kyungsoo valiantly tries not to let his relief choke up his voice, and kisses at Chanyeol’s mouth, a soft brushing of lips.

“No, me too.” Kyungsoo replies, and kisses him again. “You idiot.” He hopes Chanyeol’s stomach doesn’t hurt anymore. “We’re idiots.”

Chanyeol leans in again, but the outside world suddenly rushes in as Sehun throws open the door.

Kyungsoo can feel himself turning red, as he blinks at the sudden light.

Everyone squints at them critically. Jongin and Baekhyun burst into snorts. Luhan looks thoroughly confused, and then says,

“Wait, so, like, is Kyungsoo the bottom?”

Chanyeol grabs at Kyungsoo as he shrieks and launches himself at the bewildered boy.


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell,” Tao says sourly, leaning back as the rest of the group do the same. “This game sucks ass.”
> 
> “Just like you do,” Jongdae shoots back. Tao throws his soda bottle at him, and Jongin bursts into laughter at Jongdae’s flinch face.

_a/n:_ okay so i read the fic over again and the ust was killing me so i did this. ALSO, i’m sorry for the lack of updates for ‘cola and coincidences’, this is my apology!!

**warnings for frottage/explicit (dry) sex.  
words: 2,376**

○ ● ○

 

The rest of the evening pans out exactly how they usually do, except Luhan and Minseok keep on looking at each other and blushing, and Kyungsoo’s heartbeat seems to still be erratic in his chest whenever Chanyeol touches him. Jongdae coos at their linked fingers.

Junmyeon and Sehun end up getting their name picked up from the pile, and everyone is more than interested to see the end result of the apparent daddy (other than Kris) and baby of their group having to stay in a stuffy closet together. All 10 of them press their ears against the doors and are more than disappointed that there is mostly silence for more than 2 minutes.

“What the hell,” Tao says sourly, leaning back as the rest of the group do the same. “This game sucks ass.”

“Just like you do,” Jongdae shoots back. Tao throws his soda bottle at him, and Jongin bursts into laughter at how Jongdae just accepts it.

Kyungsoo wants to laugh, but he can still feel the imprints of Chanyeol’s hands on his neck and his back, the solid feel of his thighs under his, and he can feel his pulse pick up in his throat. He glances at Chanyeol, who has his cap back on, and feels such a giant rush of affection that it momentarily shocks him. Chanyeol lets go of Kyungsoo’s hand in favour of wrapping his arm around his waist, and Kyungsoo forgets how to breathe. Again.

It’s when they have to go home (it’s only 9pm but Jongdae tells them that his parents are bound to be back and if they see what a fucking mess the storage closet is, they’ll probably disown him so he’s gonna bleach everything) that Kyungsoo realises it. The reason Chanyeol dragged him out was because his parents are on vacation. He’s home alone. And honestly, he doesn’t want to return to an empty house.

The street outside Jongdae’s house is dark and the night is cold.

“I’ll... um, I’ll see you tomorrow. Or something.” Kyungsoo mumbles, and can’t find the nerves to look at Chanyeol before he’s turning away.

Chanyeol drags him back and spins him around to face him, planting strong hands at Kyungsoo’s waist.

“Come to mine.” Chanyeol whispers when he bends down, eyelashes creating perfect crescent moon shadows on his cheeks. “You’ve got no one at home. And besides, I’m only 5 minutes away from here.”

Kyungsoo looks up at him. Then, he swallows and nods.

They start walking, and when Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo’s hand in his own, Kyungsoo smiles so widely that he thinks his cheeks might burst from the pressure.

“So, for future reference,” Chanyeol starts conversationally, “are we going out now? Boyfriends?”

He looks down after he asks and Kyungsoo can see him stall, eyes lighting up in happiness when he sees how badly Kyungsoo is smiling.

“Um,” Kyungsoo coughs, feeling how Chanyeol squeezes his hand. “Yeah. Yeah, we are.”

Chanyeol nods happily, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes when he starts to skip instead of walk.

They reach the Park residence, and Kyungsoo frowns when Chanyeol keys open the door and the house is silent.

“Where is everyone?” Kyungsoo asks, confused. Chanyeol turns to him, both of them toeing off their shoes.

“Wait, I didn’t tell you?” He answers, gesturing for Kyungsoo to follow him upstairs. He continues as they both reach the landing, “my parents went out with their friends and Yura’s staying at one of her friend’s houses.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo realises. “Oh.” He says again.

They’re home alone.

Chanyeol seems totally unaffected, clicking on his lamplight when they walk into his room.

“You’re staying over, right?” He asks, then waves his hands at Kyungsoo’s clothes. “Change out of those, then. Those jeans look uncomfortable as fuck.”

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Kyungsoo shoots casually back, and is smug when Chanyeol flushes immediately.

“Shut up,” he replies. “Just look in my drawers, there’ll be something.”

Kyungsoo follows his advice, pulling out the smallest shirt and bottoms he can find, trudging into the adjoining bathroom that he’s _still_ envious of. Kyungsoo wishes he had an en suite bathroom like Chanyeol, but Chanyeol just shrugs and grins, saying that he got lucky that he dibbed this room.

He steps into the bathroom and closes the door, hand hovering on the lock. Usually he would, but now... Is there a point? Usually, Chanyeol would burst in and pretend that he would be taking pictures for blackmail, but now there’s this unidentifiable feeling of mutual ease that makes Kyungsoo leave the door unlocked as he changes into Chanyeol’s clothes.

That’s when the evening’s events actually catch up with him. His breath becomes fluttery when he realises that Chanyeol is now his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Not best-friend-that-he’s-had-a-crush-on since _forever_ , but real life mutual liking and attraction and oh my God, Chanyeol is changing right on the other side of the bathroom door that isn’t locked. Kyungsoo can kiss him instead of wishing desperately that he could.

This is unreal.

Kyungsoo stares at himself in the mirror, reaching a hand up to brush his lips. Chanyeol’s kissed there. His hands have touched at his back and face and Kyungsoo’s hands have grabbed at his shoulder blades and felt his tongue on his and— he jumps when there’s a knock on the door, wishing desperately that the blush on his face would fade.

“Soo?” Chanyeol calls.

“I—It’s unlocked.” Kyungsoo curses how shaky his voice sounds.

Chanyeol opens the door, leaning against the door frame. Kyungsoo can feel how his eyes flicker onto how the shirt hangs off his shoulders, how much of his shoulders and collarbones are exposed, then tracks back up to Kyungsoo’s eyes, and his pulse picks right back up.

“Wow. Forgot how big my clothes are on you.” Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo sees the hard line of Chanyeol’s throat jump as he swallows.

“Well, this is the smallest you had in your drawers,” Kyungsoo says breathlessly as Chanyeol walks over, standing opposite Kyungsoo, hip bumping into the sink.

“It’s cute,” Chanyeol replies quietly, reaching a hand out to tug at the neckline. His fingers skim at Kyungsoo’s skin. “You’re cute.”

“Don’t call me cute,” Kyungsoo says softly. They lock eyes again, and Kyungsoo bites down on his lip when Chanyeol spreads his hands over his collarbones, heat striking like a match across his skin, “shut up.”

“Make me,” Chanyeol whispers, staring at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sharply brings Chanyeol’s face down, biting at his mouth.

He stutters when Chanyeol tilts his chin up, curling his tongue alongside Kyungsoo’s, mouth working against his in a wet stroke. Kyungsoo flicks his tongue against the roof of Chanyeol’s mouth like he did in the closet, pulling a choked off moan from the other boy’s throat. They start to kiss desperately, like they’re trying to make up for lost time, and Chanyeol hauls Kyungsoo up onto the bathroom counter, fitting himself in between Kyungsoo’s legs.

Kyungsoo wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and fits his fingers into his hair, breath hitching when he feels Chanyeol’s hard length dig into his inner thigh.

They stall for a few seconds, breathing hard into each other’s mouths. Kyungsoo experimentally pushes his hips forward and they both shudder. Chanyeol pulls his face back a fraction, watching Kyungsoo. Cautiously, they roll their hips again, and a whimper is pulled from Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Their hips work up a shuddery rhythm, Kyungsoo feeling how wet his boxers become. Chanyeol jolts above him, hips grinding into Kyungsoo’s. He cries out when Chanyeol slides his hands so, so slowly down from his collarbones, over his body, and fits his hands over Kyungsoo’s ass. Chanyeol curses as his hips snap forward, Kyungsoo legs opening wide as their erections press together, keening against Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol licks at Kyungsoo’s lips, rutting against him hard, hips erratic.

“ _Yeol_ ,” Kyungsoo moans, head hitting the mirror behind him. He feels like white noise, extremities burning up with how much attention he’s receiving. Chanyeol is being so good to him, Kyungsoo’s head spinning with it.

When their eyes meet, Kyungsoo’s thighs twitch at their own accord, spurring their actions to roll and speed up. Chanyeol’s eyes are dark and lidded, lips looking debauched and hair wrecked. Kyungsoo could cry. Chanyeol looks so, so beautiful.

“God, you look gorgeous,” Chanyeol whimpers, head moving forward to loll at Kyungsoo’s neck.  Kyungsoo shouts when Chanyeol grazes his teeth on Kyungsoo’s collarbones, laving his tongue over the juts. Kyungsoo feels his dick twitch painfully in the cotton pyjama bottoms as he scrabbles at Chanyeol’s back.

“ _Faster_ , Yeol, fucking come _on_ ,” Kyungsoo hisses, voice teetering dangerously into pleading. Chanyeol complies, hips grinding up fast. Their rhythm quickens, the roll of their hips making Chanyeol push Kyungsoo into mirror, the surface cold on his sweaty skin. Kyungsoo groans when Chanyeol squeezes at his ass, one hand making its way up under Kyungsoo’s shirt, gripping at his bare lower back.

Chanyeol starts sucking at Kyungsoo’s skin, nosing down his jaw and licking broad stripes up his neck. Kyungsoo is soaked with precome, and when he winds his thighs around Chanyeol’s waist again, he can feel how Chanyeol’s legs shudder.

Their rhythm starts to become senseless, Kyungsoo tugging at Chanyeol’s hair to pull him back up to his mouth. When they kiss, it’s more a roll of mouths, all tongue and teeth and whimpers. Chanyeol keeps slamming his hips into Kyungsoo’s frantically, and Kyungsoo can tell he’s close.

Kyungsoo’s heels dig into Chanyeol’s thighs when he feels the familiar pull in his stomach, and when Chanyeol crashes their hips together again, and again, Kyungsoo comes, back arching with it. His voice is rasped when he moans weakly. He can feel his come coat his boxers, spilling out helplessly. He scrapes his nails down the back of Chanyeol’s neck, and Chanyeol follows him with a buck of his hips, both of their movements stuttering in their climax.

Kyungsoo doesn’t come down for a long while, twitching with aftershocks. Chanyeol is slumped against him, head tucked into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo can’t help himself as he kisses at his Chanyeol’s ear and down his neck, tasting musky with the sheen of sweat.

Chanyeol hums contently, and Kyungsoo can tell it takes an effort to lift himself up to look down at the other boy.

Chanyeol smiles, mouth bitten and eyes still dark. He looks down at Kyungsoo’s pants, and his eyes widen, mouth going slack.

“Oh my God,” Kyungsoo makes a strangled noise when Chanyeol reaches into his pants to feel at his over stimulated dick through the stained boxers. “You’re soaked. You totally fucking soaked through.”

“Don’t, you’ll make me hard again,” Kyungsoo chokes. He regrets saying anything as Chanyeol starts to ruthlessly pump at Kyungsoo’s dick through his boxers, almost sobbing with the new build up of pleasure.

He mindlessly reaches at Chanyeol’s pants, pushing his hand down to feel Chanyeol in a similar state, Chanyeol cursing loudly as Kyungsoo strokes him through his boxers, the cotton clinging thinly to his dick.

Their hands work quickly, Kyungsoo whining when Chanyeol twists his fingers at the head of his length, thumbing hard at his slit through the sodden cotton.

It doesn’t take long for them to come again, Kyungsoo’s eyes rolling back with the renewed force of it. He bucks under Chanyeol’s hand, gasping an “oh, _fuck_ ,” when he can feel Chanyeol’s dick pulse under his fingers, boxers spreading with the new stain of come. Their breathing is ragged when they recover, pulling their hands away. Kyungsoo can feel how his shirt is sticky with sweat where it touches his body. He looks up at Chanyeol, whose flushed skin looks dewy with the fluorescent light of the bathroom.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says softly, and sees how Chanyeol has to focus his eyes to properly look at him. “You okay?”

A smile breaks over Chanyeol’s face when he nods. Kyungsoo brings their faces together for a soft kiss. His lips feel bruised.

“Let’s go to bed,” Chanyeol mumbles. Kyungsoo slides off the bathroom counter and winces when come slides down from his boxers. Chanyeol sees and chuckles, ushering Kyungsoo back into his room and clicking off the bathroom light.

“Need to change,” Kyungsoo fumbles, sleepiness washing over him in a wave.

Chanyeol rummages through his drawers, throwing out two fresh new pairs of pyjamas. They both get changed in the dark, Kyungsoo flushing when Chanyeol slides off his boxers, the lines of the muscles in his back and arms shiny in the moonlight.

“Hey, wait, Soo.” Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo stops changing, having just slid off his boxers. “Lemme get us something to clean ourselves off with. Wait a second.”

Kyungsoo stalls when Chanyeol disappears into the bathroom. Even though they’re practically in the dark, they’re both naked. It’s not that they haven’t changed with each other before, but—but. This is so new.

Chanyeol reappears, crossing across the room to get to Kyungsoo, holding two wet washcloths, and Kyungsoo can’t help himself reaching up to touch Chanyeol as he does, smoothing a hand down his chest.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Kyungsoo murmurs, kissing at Chanyeol’s jaw. Chanyeol looks so bright he could light up the whole room, grinning happily.

“I’m not ready for another round just yet, Soo,” Chanyeol laughs, tilting Kyungsoo’s face up to kiss him.

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo smiles, pushing at Chanyeol’s face. He takes the clothes out of the other boy’s hands, and when Chanyeol looks like he’s about to say ‘make me’, Kyungsoo kisses him to shut him up.

They clean themselves and change as quickly as they can, Chanyeol pulling Kyungsoo down onto his bed. They curl up under the covers, Kyungsoo tucked into Chanyeol’s chest.

“Still can’t believe that just happened,” Chanyeol says, and Kyungsoo can feel his chest rumble with how deep his voice is.

“Well, not like we’re stopping anytime soon.” Kyungsoo says, offhand, grinning when Chanyeol snorts.

 

 

 


End file.
